


I Will Think Of You (You Are Everything To Me) by Vulcan Lover

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: For Leonard Nimoy's Birthday in Heaven, In Memory of Leonard Nimoy, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: Thoughts, emotions collected in poem form. I know it's 27.3.16 (and I changed one word of it on the 27th, and added 2) as I write this, but it was written for LN, whatever he would think of it, and me for writing it - odd as it may seem to be. 26.3.16 - Happy Birthday in Heaven, LN.Categories: PoetryCharacters: NoneCrossover Fandom: NoneGenres: NoneOther Languages: NoneStory Type: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, RomanceTrope (OPTIONAL): NoneUniverse: AU Alternate Universe, ST:TOS Original UniverseWarnings: Major character deathSeries: NoneChapters: 1 Table of ContentsCompleted: Yes Word count: 244 Read Count: 213





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts, emotions collected in poem form. I know it's 27.3.16 (and I changed one word of it on the 27th, and added 2) as I write this, but it was written for LN, whatever he would think of it, and me for writing it - odd as it may seem to be. 26.3.16 - Happy Birthday in Heaven, LN.
> 
> Categories: Poetry  
> Characters: None  
> Crossover Fandom: None  
> Genres: None  
> Other Languages: None  
> Story Type: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance  
> Trope (OPTIONAL): None  
> Universe: AU Alternate Universe, ST:TOS Original Universe  
> Warnings: Major character death  
> Series: None  
> Chapters: 1 Table of Contents  
> Completed: Yes Word count: 244 Read Count: 213

I Will Think Of You (You Are Everything To Me)

I will think of you today  
As I do every day  
I will love you today, as I have always  
Practically from the day we met, you were in my heart  
I think you were, truly  
An instant connection that came into life  
And grew, during all our days  
In some way, you were in my heart like a recognition of destiny  
Import that bloomed into love  
And now, you are there, in that metaphysical placed called the heart,in mine, in so many ways  
That will never change  
I think about you all day still  
Always will  
I know that  
As much as it can hurt because we're apart  
It will, it does, comfort me too  
This ever-present thinking of you  
I love you  
Please, let me know that you see that hasn't changed  
I crave the absolute knowledge that you know that is even now true  
I know I have that confirmation, really I do  
Yet, of course, there it is again - that word - illogical  
I still find that I need to see and hear you say the words  
In more than memory, in more than knowing you, as I know I do  
Even in more than this precious bond that can never   
Be described as 'just' anything,  
But, 'at the end of the day' is just everything  
I LOVE YOU  
I Miss You - I love you, T'hy'la The End? 27.3.16


End file.
